Chapter VIII: Equipment
Chems Antidote 15 Denarius, 35 Caps, 40 NCR Dollars. Antivenom is a classic example of what tribals can do with a handful of plants. Cures most animal poisons, from bark-scorpion stings to full-blown cazador blood toxin. 'Fixer' 10 Denarius, 20 caps, 30 NCR Dollars. A small-dose mixture of various addictive chemicals, Fixer actually suppresses the body's need for a chemical to which it is addicted. One dose of Fixer will stave off withdrawal symptoms for 3 hours. 'Doctor's Bag' 30 Denarius, 60 Caps, 70 NCR Dollars A brown leather bag filled with scalpels, sutures, clamps, sedatives, forceps, splints, and other medical tools used for healing crippled limbs. Nearly every doctor in the wasteland will carry one of these to aid in healing the infirmed. A Doctor's Bag gives you a 15% bonus when healing crippled limbs and/or sight. 'First Aid Kit' 100 Denarius, 200 Caps, 250 NCR Dollars. Whenever you are wounded you can count on a first aid kit to, well, provide first aid, quite literally. A first aid kit contains mostly bandages, and a bunch of other dime a dozen items. You can use these to make a first aid check succeed automatically. The first aid kit can last for up to 5 uses, after which point there simply wont be any supplies left. A successful first aid check heals 1d10 Damage, in 1d10 minutes. Med-X 10 Denarius, 20 Caps, 30 NCR Dollars. Med-X was a military engineered vaccine similar to Morphine in the fact that it dulled pain and reduced damage after injection. Med-X can give a person +10% AC. 'Rad Away' 250 Denarius, 500 Caps, 550 NCR Dollars. Rad Away is a substance filtered into the body of an irradiated patient. It has the ability of almost instantaneously downing a persons radiation by some 150 points, making striding through a bomb-crater look like a cake-walk. however, because it has been two-hundred years since these helpful-orange bags were being made, they are a rare find in the wastes, and highly valued by traders. It is rumored that the Enclave has been able to consistently manufacture this substance. Rad Away intravenously distributes microscopic particles to the bloodstream that absorb radiation and are then filtered out with the rest of the body's blood waste. The substance puts quite a strain on the liver, which is why regular use is not recommended. 'Rad-X' 20 Denarius, 40 caps, 50 NCR Dollars. Designed by nuclear scientists as a way to make the body immune to radiation. Although it is only partially effective at granting immunity, it has seen wide-use after the bombs fell. While it may not protect fully, its better than choking on your own radioactive vomit. Rad-X is able to add a 50% bonus to your radiation resistance and lasts for 6 hours from the time you ingest the dose. Note :: The 50% bonus is added directly to your Radiation Res. So if the base stat is 15%, one dose will bring you to 65%, two will take you to 115% (Completely Immune). The effects will only last for 6 hours for each dose, the duration would not increase to 12 hours for taking the two doses at once. 'Stimpaks' 10 Denarius, 20 Caps, 25 NCR Dollars. Stimpaks work by releasing a small dosage of a wonderful chemical cocktail that goes directly to damaged portions of the body and work at doubling the bodies natural healing powers. They can mend blast wounds, reset broken bones, and even patch up holes in the body. When injected, heals 1d10+10 HP. Not addictive. 'Super Stimpaks' 55 Denarius, 150 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars. Essentially a Stimpak set from mend to HEAL! It rushes so fast through all of a person's body, their immune system has a hard time catching up afterwards. Should only be used in emergencies. Heals 5d10 + 50 hit points. Directly after combat or the event that caused damage, Stimpak Sickness hits. -1 ST, -1 EN for 1 hour. 'Jet Antidote' 100 Caps. 150 NCR Dollars. Sought like the holy grail by most Jet fiends, the engineered drug has an engineered antidote. It removes the Jet addiction (the physical one at least) usually only found with the people who make the stuff, or the mobsters who distribute it. 'Drugs' ((Denarius will not be factored, as Legionaries are not allowed to buy chems. And it is doubtful Drug runners would be willing to sell to those with Runner-Crucifying money.)) 'After Burner Gum' 50 Caps. 55 NCR Dollars. After Burner Gum was designed to encourage a moderate but habitual use of the drug, so don't expect to be rocked off your socks, but the craving to keep coming. The below statistics are for chewing an entire pack of the stuff, otherwise you will feel no real effect. You will just jitter a bit as if you've had too much coffee. After your character consumes the pack (10 rich and nice "Sugar, and Spice" flavoured strips) you still have to check for addiction. Probably made to act as a mild steroid for increasing eye fixation and muscle action. Chewing After Burner gives the user a +1 bonus to Strength and Perception, and raises the user’s Action Points by 2, for 1d10 minutes. After that time, the user loses 1 point of Strength and 2 points of Perception for 1 hour. After Burner is 30% addictive. 'Buffout' 60 Caps. 70 NCR Dollars. A favorite of melee players, Buffout is designed specifically to increase a person's deadliness in hand-to-hand combat. Consequently, any combat style whose effectiveness is influenced by the Strength SPECIAL stat reaps a significant benefit from the use of Buffout. Caution: May cause unwanted shrinkage of "valuables". +3 ST, +2 En, -1 INT 'Jet' 20 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Jet is a powerful methamphetamine that stimulates the central nervous system. The initial euphoric rush rarely lasts more than a few minutes, but during that time the user is filled with a rush of energy & strength. It is extracted from Brahmin dung fumes and administered via an inhaler. Increases Action Points by 2, and STR and Perception by 1 after immediate use. After 5 minutes have elapsed, you lose 4 Action Points and 4 from Strength and Perception. After 1 day, you gain +2 Action Points and 3 to STR and PE. Carries a 50% of addiction, which is permanent without the Jet Antidote. Once addicted, you lose 1 Strength and Perception after 2 days of non-use, with subsequent stat penalties every 2 days for 6 days until 8 days have elapsed, the cure is applied, or the player uses more Jet to end withdrawal. 'Mentats' 50 Caps. 60 NCR Dollar It was once an experimental drug for the army, but it turned out making your average soldier smarter didn't make him want to charge that fortified machine gun position. After a while the soldier didn't seem to want to do much more than take Mentats. Since the military had no interest in buying such a drug, the military industrial complex did the only responsible thing. They sold it on the private market. It quickly became the go to drug on the (half) legal market because there were advantages to taking it (being smart mean math no hurt brain). When Mentats are swallowed, the user’s Perception increases by 2, Intelligence increases by 2, and Charisma increases by 1 (It actually makes you witty!). The effects last 1 hour, after which time the user’s Perception and Intelligence are decreased by 4 and Charisma is decreased by 3 for 1d10 hours. Mentats have a 60% chance of addiction. 'Psycho' 50 Caps. 100 NCR Dollars. Phycho is essentially PCP on acid, and is the #1 drug used by fiends, tribals, mutants, and raiders. It gives you +25% damage with all melee, unarmed, and thrown weapons Psycho is 25% addictive. (Addiction END -3) 'Ultra-Jet' 200 Caps. 255 NCR Dollars. Ultra-Jet was made by some enterprising ghouls, out of a totally safe, non-addictive component in a breakfast cereal and Jet classic, because regular Jet has little effect on ghouls because of their slow metabolism. Whatever the case Ultra-Jet is claimed to be "twice as potent" as regular Jet and if you really want to die early in life, you just have to burn hard. Ultra-Jet, just like it's little brother, comes in a handy inhaler. Dosed up the user gains +5 Action Points (up to 13), +1 Strength, and +1 Perception for 1d10 hours. 35% Addiction Rate (Addiction -5 APs, -2 STR, -2 PER) 'Ultra Stimpak' 350 Caps. 500 NCR Dollars. The ultra stimpak is an advanced version of the super stimpak and a highly powerful healing chem. Ultra stimpaks will cause damage to the user's faculties after wearing off due to the very powerful nature of the chemicals used. The construction of the ultra stimpak is made up of two regular stimpaks, with one stimpak connected to a wrist belt for immediate injection, and one connected to an intravenous bag for regulating a prolonged dose of chems over a period of time. The Ultra Stimpak heals 7d10 +80 health, yet the user suffers -2 strength, -2 Endurance, and -1 Intelligence for 3 hours due to Ultra Stimpak sickness 'Voodoo' 100 Caps. 150 NCR Dollars. Voodoo is a tribal concoction, made from the left-over byproducts of various critters. It imbues the user with greater agility and a sense of invincibility. Considering its a tribal secret recipe and tribes aren't keen to giving their secrets to outsiders, Voodoo is considerably rare and few merchants would even carry them. Voodoo gives the user +2 Agility, +3 Luck, +20% damage Resistance, and +25% critical chance. The drug only lasts for 3d10 minutes, and afterwards the user is afflicted with -2 Agility, -3 Luck, -20% Damage Resistance, and -25% critical chance. Voodoo has a 20% addiction rate 'Slasher' 55 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars Slasher is like psycho's evil little cousin. This potent chem is made from the stimulants in psycho, coagulants and medicinal chemicals extracted from stimpaks, and the right amount of startch and stabilizers from boiled banana yucca fruit. Slasher was first developed by tribals known as "fiends" bordering what was once called "Las Vegas". Norm. Dam. Resistance: +25%, Melee, Unarmed, Thrown Weapon Damage: +25% Addiction Rate 25% (Addiction STR-3, Norm. Dam. Resistance -25%) 'Steady ' 75 Caps, 125 NCR Dollars Steady introduces muscle relaxers into the user's muscular system, thus granting a stable mind and better focus. This drug was made apparent by mercenary snipers, who were finding it difficult to snipe under the effects of chems like psycho and rebound. Weapon Range +5, PER +3, 20% Addiction Rate (Addiction PER-4, AGL -2) 'Hydra' 125 Caps, 175 NCR Dollars A miraculous chem, this drug heightens the body's natural recovery process, granting profound healing effects over an extended period. Serious injuries such as concussions, fractures and even smaller parts of the body will regenerate. While hydra will not heal HP, in time using this drug will restore your limb condition. Limb, Torso, Head Condition +50% in 1d4 rounds. 25% Addiction Rate (Addiction -2 END, -2 STR) 'Party-Time Mentats' 175 Caps, 250 NCR Dollars Another variant of classic mentats. These were introduce during the 2060's to the general populace, and after battling many legal disputes, Men-Tek ultimately decided that party-time mentats were generally safe enough for human consumption, and they can now be found sparsely across the wasteland. PER +2, CHA +4, INT +2 30% Addiction Rate (Addiction -1 PER, -4 CHA, -1 INT) 'Rocket' 75 Caps, 125 NCR Dollars A doped up form of jet, Rocket has seen increased popularity over the past 30 years. The secret to making this chem is protected by fiends and raiders, and it should be as rocket is slightly more potent than regular jet. APs +4 (Max: 13), STR +1, 35% Addiction Rate (Addiction APs -3 END -1) 'Rebound' 130 Caps, 160 NCR Dollars Rebound speeds up your metabolism, ultimately granting a bonus to Action Point regeneration. It is unknown when this chem was first introduced, however, over the years it has seen constant use. AP Regeneration +2 per round, AGL +1, 20% Addiction Rate (Addiction -3 APs per round) 'Misc. Chems' 'Ant Nectar' 50 Denarius, 75 Caps, 110 NCR Dollars This sweet and sticky residue is somehow produced by giant ants, and is generally found wherever giants are. Legionarres carry this around often, because they're not allowed chems. STR +4, AGL +2, INT -4 20% Addiction Rate. (Addiction STR -2, AGL -2, INT -2) 'Fire Ant Nectar' 50 Denarius, 75 Caps, 110 NCR Dollars Just like normal ant nectar, but produced by fire ants. Consuming this sticky substance makes you slightly more resistant to fire. STR +3, AGL +1, INT -2, Fire Resistance +25%, 20% Addiction Rate (Addiction STR -2, AGL -1, INT -1, Fire resistance -15%) 'Ant Queen Pheromones' 100 Denarius, 200 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars Very rare, these can only be acquired in the chamber of a giant ant queen. This mucus-like substance smells of flowers and earth. Dabbing some on your body makes you feel great. Effects begin 1d4 minutes after topical application. INT +3, CHA +3, and PER +3 for 2d10 +3 minutes. Addiction to these Pheromones is a real possibility. Check against 40% addiction rate. Withdrawal symptoms are INT -2, CHA -4, PER -4. 'Healing Powder' 2 Denarius, 8 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars A tribal remedy, this powder can be prepared at any campfire by grinding up and mixing broc flower and xander root. It is inexpensive and somewhat effective for how easy it is to obtain. Legionarres often use this powder as a substitute for stimpaks. HPs +15, PER -1 'Poisons' Poisons are meant to inflict damage, without you having to swing or fire a weapon. Only bladed weapons can be coated in poison, blunt weapons can be coated in poison, but you need to break the skin to transfer the toxin, so it is highly advised to use slashing or piercing weapons. 1 dose of poison is used up when you successfully connect with your opponent. If you miss, no poison is used and your weapon is still coated until you connect, unless using a thrown weapon. If you throw your poisoned knife and miss, the poison evaporates in the hot climate, and by the time you pick it back up, there will be no poison left. It should be obvious that you cannot coat your small guns, big guns, or energy weapons, or explosives with poison, as it will have absolutely no effect, unless using a bayonette, or needler gun. 'Bleak Venom' 30 Denarius,82 Caps, 102 NCR Dollars This poison isn't the strongest poison on the market, but it's easy to make and comparatively cheap. It can be made (or bought) more easily than other poisons of higher toxicity. It's about the equivalent of being bitten by a giant fire ant... twice... in the same spot. HP -8 for 5 rounds ( or -40 HP) and END -2 for 1d6 +1 rounds. 'Mother Darkness' 275 Denarius, 380 Caps, 460 NCR Dollars An assassin's favorite, this poison is much sought after for its ability to blur an opponents vision, and the signature excruciating ringing they hear in their ears. Being inflicted with this poison is somewhat like having your head lit on fire and covered in angry bees. HPs -10 for 5 rounds (50 HPs) PER -3, AGL -2 'Silver Sting' 300 Denarius, 320 Caps, 410 NCR Dollars This poison is more or less meant for the big bruisers of the party, because it hampers an opponents ability to fight at the best of their ability. As soon as their skills drop, you can rush in and begin the pummeling! After being inflicted with this toxin, you feel deathly cold, as if covered with snow, and you can't stop your hands from shaking. HPs -7 for 5 rounds (35 HPs)Sm. Guns -50%, Big Guns -50%, Explosives -50%, Energy Weapons -50%, AGL -2 'Apparel' 'Clothing/Light Armor' 'Chinese Jumpsuit' 5 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars They are a military uniform worn by Chinese armed and special forces during the infiltration of the Columbia Commonwealth, as well as other conflicts with the United States.The jumpsuit is based on the look of 1950's Korean War Chinese and North Korean Uniforms. Weighs 3 lbs. +5% Sm. Guns 'Vault Jumpsuit' 15 Denarius, 15 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars A form-fitting blue jumpsuit emblazoned with the wearer's Vault number across the back in yellow. These were standard issue to all inhabitants of the Vaults. May or may not come with black polymer boots and gloves. Weighs 3 lbs. Speech +2%, Melee Dam. +2% 'Vault Lab Coat' 5 Denarius, 8 Caps, 12 NCR Dollars Lab Coats over vault jump suits. Many experiments happen in the depths of those over-sized fallout shelters, and these lab coats prove it! Weighs 4 lbs. Science +10% 'Vault Utility Jumpsuit' 5 Denarius, 8 Caps, 12 NCR Dollars This version of the standard jumpsuit is grease stained, has no gloves, and the standard boots have been replaced by red converse. These suits can be found on a vaults many utility workers, who meticulously repair leaky pipes and broken terminals. Weighs 5 lbs., Lockpick +5%, Repair +5% 'Mercenary fashions' 5 Denarius, 10 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars Made up from old pre-war clothing mixed with refuse and newer bits of clothing. generally cheaper than actual armor, but a step up from wastelander clothing, this stuff has any amount of styles, but the bonuses are all the same.Weighs 8 lbs. +5% Small Guns, +5% Melee Weapons. 'Wastelander Clothing' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 5 NCR Dollars Basic clothing made from brahmin leather and weaved bits of string, along with old boots and other such pre-war marvels. While technically the cheapest in the wastes, it allows for added agility and endurance, making them valuable for any Waster who just wants a casual friday. Weighs 3 lbs. AGL +1, END +1 'Pre-War Clothing/Apparel' 2 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars Outfits that date back to before the Great War. Generally sweater vests, button-down dress shirts, summer dresses, wing-tip shoes, and slacks fall under this category. May possibly have been soiled in the some 200 years since the war. Weighs 3 lbs. Speech +5% 'Gambler Attire' 2 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars These outfits are generally shabby, aged tuxedos, a collection of dapper pre-war hats, formal sundresses and nice shoes, all perfectly fit for laying cards down on the blackjack table. Weighs 3 lbs., Speech +5%, Gambling +5% 'Bounty Hunter Duster' 5 Denarius, 50 Caps, 100 NCR Dollars A leather trench coat that drapes down to the knees. Although this outfit doesn't provide much protection against the harsh environment, regulators and wasteland "police" can be found wearing it, often making wastelanders quick to trust you. Weighs 5 lbs. CHA +1, Sm. Guns +5% 'Radiation Suit' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars A bright yellow hazmat suit that shaves off a portion of your daily radiation intake. These suits were developed around 2012 due to the increased amounts of nuclear fusion after gas and oil were near depletion. Weighs 6 lbs. Norm. Resist: 10% Rad. Resist: 25% 'Advanced Radiation Suit' 15 Denarius, 150 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars This advanced version of the radiation suit is... well, advanced, providing a higher resistance towards radiation. Weighs 6 lbs. Norm. resist: 10%, Rad. Resist: 40% 'Scientist Outfit' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars A lab coat, slacks, dress shoes, and button down primarily used in experiments and evil plots to destroy mankind. Weighs 4 lbs. Science +5%, Medicine +5% 'Medium Armor' 'Armored Vault Suit' 200 Denarius, 275 Caps, 350 NCR Dollars This suit has seen a lot of use over the years. The jumpsuit is faded, torn, and has been repeatedly patched together, the numbers on the back are falling off, and the zipper has been broken and realigned a few times. However this suit appears at first glance, it has obviously been cared for for a long time, and seen many battles. Leather pockets adorn the waist and a single hardened pauldron fits snuggly to the right shoulder. A bandolier drapes across the chest area, and the knees and elbows are supported with added leather protection. A bright yellow "13" is emblazoned across the back. Weighs 15 lbs. AC Bonus: 10, Norm. Resistance: 20%, Laser Resistance: 20%, Fire Resistance: 10%, Plasma Resistance: 10%, Exp. Resistance: 20%, Special Bonuses: Small Guns +5%, Energy Weapons +5% 'Vault Security Armor' 150 Denarius, 250 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars This armor is standard issue for all Vault-Tec security officers. It is basically a vault jumpsuit, with black riot armor covering the chest and back. The officer's vault number is branded on the back, in yellow, and a riot helmet comes with it, along with black polymer boots and gloves. Weighs 18 lbs. AC Bonus: 12, Norm. Resistance: 20%, Laser Resistance: 15%, Fire Resistance: 10%, Plasma Resistance: 5%, Exp. Resistance: 15%, Special Bonuses: None 'Raider/Fiends Armor' 10 Denarius, 15 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars Typically consisting of old tires, cheap flame retardent materials and scavenged bits of wasteland refuse, this armor provides some protection without hampering mobility. Fiends, Tribals, and Raiders can all be found wearing this type of armor. Weighs 10 lbs. AC Bonus: 8, Norm. Resistance: 2/20%, Laser Restance: 5%, Fire Resistance: 0%, Plasma Resistance: 0%:, Exp. Resistance: 10%, Special Bonuses: Melee Dam.+2 'Chinese Hei Guei Stealth Armor' 600 Denarius, 850 Caps, 1000 NCR Dollars This high-tech full body suit of armor was originally developed during the sino-american wars to counter-act the americans stealth boys. Sporting a space age polymer for main ballistics impact, and flexible interwoven kevlar under-armor, this suit also features a built-in cloaking device that warps light around the user so that others actually see the environment behind them, essentially making them invisible. Weighs 20 lbs.' ' AC Bonus: 20, Norm. Resistance: 20%, Laser Restance: 25%, Fire Resistance: 30%, Plasma Resistance: 20%, Exp. Resistance: 15%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +20%, Stealth Field +33.% (when sneaking) 'Assassin Suit' 250 Denarius, 350 Caps, 450 NCR Dollars A neutral colored suit that has all the pockets and support systems a good assassin needs. Various designers have put time and effort into crafting the perfect death-dealer's outfit with compartments for knives, dual-toed boots, and a hydration system. Weighs 15 lbs. AC Bonus: 15, Norm. Resistance: 15%, Laser Restance: 10%, Fire Resistance: 30%, Plasma Resistance: 15%, Exp. Resistance: 30%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +20% 'Great Khan Leather Armor' 15 Denarius, Caps 40, NCR Dollars 40 The Great Khans are an intimidating fighting force across the wasteland, and their armor shows it. Consisting generally of a leather vest (emblazoned with their tribe's symbol) blue jeans, boots, and simple yet effective leather reinforcements. This armor will disguise you as a member of the Great Khans. Weighs 8 lbs. AC Bonus: 8, Norm. Resistance: '''15%, '''Laser Restance: 5%, Fire Resistance: 10%, Plasma Resistance: 0%, Exp. Resistance: 10%, Special Bonuses: Great Khan Disguise 'NCR Trooper Armor' 150 Caps, 100 NCR Dollars Standard issue fatigues for soldiers in the New California Republic. This mass-produced armor is colored drab khaki, features added protection around the vital areas and shoulders, and bears the NCR's symbolic two headed bear logo on the chest. While heavy, this armor fits nicely and doesn't hamper movement. Weighs 23 lbs. AC Bonus: 12, Norm. Resistance: 20%, Laser Restance: 5%, Fire Resistance: 5%, Plasma Resistance: 5%, Exp. Resistance: 10%, Special Bonuses: NCR Disguise 'NCR Salvaged Power Armor' 500 Caps, 600 NCR Dollars This version of power armor was salvaged from the NCR's many wars with BOS, Enclave, and crazy raiders that somehow managed to find power armor. Although this armor is no longer powered, and therefore quite cumbersome, it has been lightened by removing the shoulder plates, and supported with a hydraulic system. Weighs 35 lbs. AC Bonus: 20 , Norm. Resistance: 25%,' Laser Restance': 30%, Fire Resistance: 10%, Plasma Resistance: 10%, Exp. Resistance: 20%, Special Bonuses: No Power Armor Training Required, NCR Disguise, AGL -2 'Recon Armor' 100 Denarius, 200 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars Before you don your new suit of power armor, a full body integration suit is put on. This suit helps the power armor conform to the body, making movement easier. Often a light, neutral-colored material with metal adjustment knobs attached, this suit offers limited protection and stealth. Weighs 20 lbs. AC Bonus: 10, Norm. Resistance: 15%, Laser Restance: 15%, Fire Resistance: 5%, Plasma Resistance: 10%, Exp. Resistance: 10%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +10% 'Legion Armor' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps Legion armor usually consists of light sports pads, and a leather kilt with some form of arm protection. Generally Legion armor sports a red, black, or white "X" and similar colors. Offering protection and being lightweight, this armor is highly effective, however being labeled as a legionary might not please those around you. Weighs 12 lbs. AC Bonus: 8, Norm. Resistance: 15%, Laser Restance: 10%, Fire Resistance: 5%, Plasma Resistance: 0%, Exp. Resistance: 15%, Special Bonuses: Ceasar's Legion Disguise 'Legion Centurion Armor' 200 Denarius, 550 Caps Centurions are Caesar's elite guards, captains and lieutenants. Having defeated countless enemies across their position in the legion they were given the option to collect armor from warriors they've slain and fashion it into a sort of makeshift, piecemeal armor. Beholding a Legion Centurion in his armor frightens many NCR Troops. Weighs 26 lbs. AC Bonus: 18, Norm. Resistance: 25%, Laser Restance: 15%, Fire Resistance: 5%, Plasma Resistance: 0%, Exp. Resistance: 20%, Special Bonuses: Ceasar's Legion Disguise 'Combat Armor' 150 Denarius, 300 Caps, 350 NCR Dollars Combat Armor is among the best forms of protection in the post-War Wasteland. Although expensive, the protection value of this armor and its variants is surpassed only by the few incarnations of power armor. Typically found in green. AC Bonus: 20 Norm. Resistance: 5/40% Laser Resistance: '8/60% '''Fire Resistance: '''4/30% '''Plasma Resistance: '''4/50% '''Exp. Resistance: '''6/40% '''Elec. Resistance: '''50% '''Special bonuses: '''20% Radiation Resistance 'Combat Armor Mk. II 300 Denarius, 600 Caps, 650 NCR Dollars An even stronger version of the standard combat armor. AC Bonus: 25 Norm. Resistance: '''6/40% '''Laser Resistance: '''6/65% '''Fire Resistance: '''5/35% '''Plasma Resistance: 5/50% Exp. Resistance: '9/45% '''Elec. Resistance: '''55% '''Special bonuses: '''20% Radiation Resistance 'Leather Jacket 10 Denarius, 20 Caps, 25 NCR Dollars Basic leather you could find at the local marital aid costume shop. Not strong, but better than nothing. Weighs 4 lbs. AC Bonus: '''8 '''Norm. Resistance: '''20% '''Laser Resistance: '''20% '''Fire Resistance: 10% Plasma Resistance: 10% Exp. Resistance: '20% '''Elec. Resistance: '''30% 'Leather Jacket, Combat 20 Denarius, 40 Caps, 45 NCR Dollars Thicker, with little bits of hardened plate stitched under key parts. Weighs 6 lbs. AC Bonus: '18 '''Norm. Resistance: '''2/30% '''Laser Resistance: '''20% '''Fire Resistance: '''2/25% '''Plasma Resistance: '''10% '''Exp. Resistance: '''20% '''Elec. Resistance: '''30% 'Leather Armor 50 Denarius, 100 Caps, 150 NCR Dollars Rough and tough, made of cloth, soft Leather, hard Leather, and old bits of police gear. Weighs 12 lbs. AC Bonus: 15 Norm. Resistance: '''2/25% '''Laser Resistance: '''20% '''Fire Resistance: '''20% '''Plasma Resistance: '''10% '''Exp. Resistance: 20% Elec. Resistance: 30% 'Leather Armor, Reinforced' 75 Denarius, 150 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Thicker, with less soft leather and more old police bits and hard leather, reinforcement strips, and even some protective plates at the shoulders. Weighs 15 lbs. AC Bonus: 15 Norm. Resistance: 3/25% Laser Resistance: '''1/20% '''Fire Resistance: '''1/25% '''Plasma Resistance: '''1/10% '''Exp. Resistance: 1/25% Elec. Resistance: '40% 'Heavy/Power Armor 'Metal Armor' 250 Denarius, 400 Caps, 450 NCR Dollars Made from old automobile pieces and other waste-refuse, metal armor provides basic protection. Weighs 30 lbs. AC Bonus: 10 Norm. Resistance: 4/30% Laser Resistance: '''6/75% '''Fire Resistance: '''4/10% '''Plasma Resistance: '''4/20% '''Exp. Resistance: 4/25% Elec. Resistance: '0% 'Metal Armor, Reinforced 500 Denarius, 1,000 Caps, 1,500 NCR Dollars Like medieval plate armor, but recycled and smelted from good old wasteland steel. Weighs 35 lbs. AC Bonus: 15 Norm. Resistance: '4/35% '''Laser Resistance: '''7/80% '''Fire Resistance: '''4/15% '''Plasma Resistance: '''4/25% '''Exp. Resistance: '''4/30% '''Elec. Resistance: '''10% 'T-45d Power Armor 1,000 Denarius, 2,000 caps, 2,500 NCR Dollars The T-45d Power Armor was the first version of Power Armor to be successfully deployed in battle by the United States in 2067 during the Sino-American War. After the Great War, it was employed by several factions, including the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel and the Brotherhood Outcasts, and can come in BOS or Outcast colors. 'T-51b Power Armor' 3,000 Denarius, 6,000 Caps, 6,575 NCR Dollars The T-51b Powered Infantry Armor represented the peak of armored infantry technology before the Great War, developed in the laboratories of the West-Tek Research Facility. At the end of the Anchorage Reclamation in Janury 2077, the armor had become standard issue for American Soldiers in the Army's Mechanized Cavalry Regiments. Now, only the most technologically advanced factions with ties to the pre-Great War American military or federal government, such as the Brotherhood of Steel or the Enclave, have access to this type of Power Armor. AC Bonus: '''25 '''Norm. Resistance: 12/40% Laser Resistance: '''18/80% '''Fire Resistance: '''12/60% '''Plasma Resistance: 10/40% Exp. Resistance: 20/50% Elec. Resistance: 40% Special Bonuses: +3 Strength, cannot exceed 10 total; +30% Radiation Resistance; 0/80 Gas resistance. 'T51b Power Armor, Hardened' There is a chemical process that makes normal T51b Power Armor harder and better, and this is the result of that process. The nature of this process is unknown, but the result is greater resistance to all forms of damage. Weighs 50lbs. AC Bonus: 25 Norm. Resistance: 13/50% Laser Resistance: 19/90% Fire Resistance: 14/70% Plasma Resistance: '''13/50% '''Exp. Resistance: '''20/60% '''Elec. Resistance: '''40% '''Special Bonuses:+3 Strength, cannot exceed 10 total; +30% Radiation Resistance; 0/80 Gas resistance. 'Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor' 1,500 Denarius, 2,000 Caps, 2,500 NCR Dollars An extremely advanced version of powered armor. It is similar to the T51b designs, yet less rounded and almost "spiked" in appearance. This armor is rare and generally only found among Enclave weapons caches and on Enclave soldiers. Weighs 45lbs. AC Bonus: 30 Norm. Resistance: 55% Laser Resistance: '''90% '''Fire Resistance: 70% Plasma Resistance: 60% Exp. Resistance: '''65% '''Elec. Resistance: '''60% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed 10 total; 0/80 Gas resistance 'Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor Mk. II' 2,000 Denarius, 3,000 Caps, 3,500 NCR Dollars An even more advanced variety of the already extremely advanced power armor. It looks exactly the same as Advanced Power Armor, but provides a bit more security. If you thought Advanced Power Armor was rare, Mk. II is even harder to find. Weighs 50lbs. AC Bonus: '''35 '''Norm. Resistance: '''60% '''Laser Resistance: '''90% '''Fire Resistance: '''70% '''Plasma Resistance: '''60% '''Exp. Resistance: 70% Elec. Resistance: '''65% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed maximum STR; 0/80 Gas resistance 'Power Armor Helmet' They come in many shapes and sizes, but power armor helmets are some of the most easily recognized headgear in the wastes. Will not work without the suit. AC Bonus: '13 '''Gas Resistance: '''100/20 'Super-Mutant Armor Quite Simply, these outfits are designed for super-mutants, and only super mutants. No matter what your strength is, no matter how much you can carry, ONLY super-mutants can wear this armor. Prices in Denarius and NCR Dollars aren't provided, because generally the legion and NCR doesnt accept mutants, nor would they sell super-mutant armor. 'Mutant's Armored Kilt' 280 Caps This is basically a huge leather kilt, made of thick leather straps and reinforced with metal plates. It generally reaches a super mutants knees, and although it doesnt provide much protection to the chest, head, and arms, its very light-weight and keeps the user mobile. Comes with simple leather footwear and leg-guards. Weighs 35 lbs. AC Bonus: '''8 '''Norm. Resistance: 15% Laser Resistance: '''20% '''Fire Resistance: '''15% '''Plasma Resistance: '''5% '''Exp. Resistance: '''10% '''Elec. Resistance: '''0% '''Special Bonuses: AGL +1 'Nightkin Leather Armor' 320 Caps This armor is specifically designed for the nightkin of Master's Army. Lightweight (for a super mutant) and flexible, composed of leather shorts, makeshift sandals, a hood, and simple leather gauntlets. Weighs 25 lbs. AC Bonus: 13 Norm. Resistance: '''20% '''Laser Resistance: '''10% '''Fire Resistance: '''15% '''Plasma Resistance: '''10% '''Exp. Resistance: '''20% '''Elec. Resistance: '''5% '''Special Bonuses: AGL +1 'Nightkin Leather Armor, Reinforced' 400 Caps A reinforced version of standard leather armor, this version provides a huge sleeveless leather jacket, bandoliers, kneepads, and a neato brahmin skull pauldron. Weighs 30 lbs. AC Bonus: '''15 '''Norm. Resistance: 30% Laser Resistance: '''20% '''Fire Resistance: '''20% '''Plasma Resistance: '''15% '''Exp. Resistance: '''30% '''Elec. Resistance: 10% Special Bonuses: +1 AGL 'Super Mutant Tire Armor' 520 Caps This armor is comprised of heavy-duty construction vehicle tires over the shoulders and thick straps to fit them to the wearer. This armor provides excellent protection against electricity damage, however its protection against fire is limited. Weighs 40 lbs. AC Bonus: 18 Norm. Resistance: '35% '''Laser Resistance: '''30% '''Fire Resistance: '''5% '''Plasma Resistance: '''15% '''Exp. Resistance: '''30% '''Elec. Resistance: '''50% 'Plated Mutant Armor 675 Caps Simple plated armor is made from spare vehicle parts, mainly the hood and doors. Sometimes heavy metal doors are used, sometimes refrigerator parts, whatever the means, the concept remains the same. Weighs 45 lbs. AC Bonus: '''20 '''Norm. Resistance: 45% Laser Resistance: '''50% '''Fire Resistance: '''25% '''Plasma Resistance: '''20% '''Exp. Resistance: 35% Elec. Resistance: '10% '''Special Bonuses: '''AGL -1 'Spiked Mutant Armor 675 Caps This armor has heavy metal plates adorned with rusty metal spikes on the shoulders, chest, and back. Weighs 45 lbs. AC Bonus: 20 Norm. Resistance: '''40% '''Laser Resistance: '''45% '''Fire Resistance: 20% Plasma Resistance: 15% Exp. Resistance: '30% '''Elec. Resistance: '''5% '''Special Bonuses: '''Melee, Unarmed Dam. +10% 'Super Mutant Tread Armor 800 Caps A set of custom made armor fitted from the treads of large construction vehicles. Large treads drape over the waist, arms, and mid-section. This set of armor although heavy, remains caked in mud and dirt, offering a decent amount of camoflauge when successfully sneaking. Weighs 50 lbs. AC Bonus: 25 Norm. Resistance: '''35% '''Laser Resistance: '''40% '''Fire Resistance: '''15% '''Plasma Resistance: '''15% '''Exp. Resistance: '''20% '''Elec. Resistance: 10% Special Bonuses: 'Sneak +10% 'Master's Army Power Armor 2750 Caps Extremely rare, valuable, and fought over, this suit of power armor has been specifically designed to fit the bulk of a super mutant. Custom made plates adorn the chest, back, shoulders, forearms, knees, thighs, shins and waist. A high grade kevlar lining, hydraulic support system, and wired reflex apparatus make up the rest of this armor. Often this armors under skin is dark green, and the plates can be typically steel colored, to rust, to matte black. Every mutant remembers Master as a kind, nurturing figure, kind of like a mother, and as the saying goes, "Mother is God in the eyes of a child". Other mutants will listen to you more. Weighs 60 lbs. AC Bonus: '''40 '''Norm. Resistance: 65% Laser Resistance: '''80% '''Fire Resistance: 25% Plasma Resistance: '''25% '''Exp. Resistance: 30% Elec. Resistance: '20% '''Special Bonuses: '''AGL -1, STR +2, Master's Army Disguise, CHA +5 (Only towards Centaurs and other Mutants) 'Food 'Alcohol' "You may want to slow down on the hard stuff, if you plan to drive." -Orely the Nightowl The Legion is not allowed alcohol, so prices in Denarii are not provided. 'Beer' 2 Caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Still being made all across the wastes by Bar owners and private brewers alike. While it is claimed that there are hundreds of recipes across the land, it is all essentially bitter Carbonated piss drink. It confers ST +1, CH +1, and -1 IN and a 5% addiction rate (Addiction -2 STR, -2 INT) 'Moonshine' 20 Caps, 40 NCR Dollars Distilled spirits exceeding 180 proof, this rough drink tastes like rubbing alcohol and leaves you passed out on the side of the road, face-down in the dirt. STR +2, CHA +2, INT -2, 25% Addiction Rate (Addiction STR -2, CHA -2, END -1) 'Scotch' 10 caps. 20 NCR Dollars. an alchoholic beverage like any other. Still made, and still tastes the same. usually mixed with other drinks for some odd reason. +2 CH,-1 IN. 20% addiction rate (Addiction -3 CHA) 'Vodka' 20 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Made from fermented potatoes, it was simple and cheap to make before the Great War, and still is. +2 ST, -1 IN, 20% addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR) 'Battle Brew' 75 Caps, 150 NCR Dollars One of the more expensive drinks, this famed liquor was originally brewed in a faraway place called the Big Empty. It is unknown how the recipe for this brew found its way towards the rest of the wasteland, and the ingredients for it remain secret and hard to find. Melee Dam. +15%, Unarmed +15%, STR +2, INT -5, LCK -2, Bloody Mess (30 Minutes) 'Whiskey' 10 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars To Caravan gaurds, this is an all-time favorite, due to its availability and effective, um... effects. The most common form of hard liquor in the wasteland. +2 ST,+2 Cha, -2 IN. 25% addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR, -3 CHA) 'Wasteland Tequila' 30 Caps, 65 NCR Dollars This home-brewed concoction is famous for its ability to raise poison resistance... and induce vomiting. It confers +1 STR, +1 DT, +30% Poison Resistance (1 hour) 40% Addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR, -25% Poison Resistance) ''Drinks 'Nuka-Cola' 5 Denarius, 25 Caps, 50 NCR Dollars A version of cola that swept the nation, before the bombs fell. The glass bottle is very hard, but can be made in to a nice shiv, if done properly. This can also be cooled for increased HP, and less rads. Normal- Hp+5 and rads+4. 'Ice-cold Nuka-Cola' 6 Denarius, 35 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars Simply put, this version of Nuka-Cola has been chilled enough that drops of condensation form on the bottle. Oddly, cooling your Nuka-Colas reduce the amount of rads they provide, although finding somewhere to chill your Nuka-Colas could prove to be difficult. HPs +7, Rads +3 'Nuka-Cola Victory' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars This version of Nuka-Cola gives off a bright orange glow. The isotope contained within this refreshing, thirst-quenching beverage provides extra energy to keep you going! HPs +8, Rads +6, AP +2, PER -2 'Nuka-Cola Quartz' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Nuka-Cola Quartz was discontinued in 2065 because of the unusually high fatality rate. However, the smooth taste of 23 flavors can't be disputed! HPs +10, Rads +8, DT +1, Lowlight Vision, END -3 'Nuka-Cola Quantum' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Take the leap! Nuka-Cola Quantum has twice the energy of regular Nuka-Cola, twice the carbs, and twice the flavor! But did we mention? Nuka-Cola Quantum glows blue! By introducing a harmless amount of isotope-239 into our classic Nuka-Cola, we gave Nuka-Cola Quantum it's signature blue shine! So head to your nearest Super-Duper Mart and try new Nuka-Cola Quantum today! HPs +10, Rads +10, AP +1, INT -3 'Rum & Nuka' 7 Denarius, 70 Caps, 140 NCR Dollars A tasty combination of Nuka-Cola and cheap booze, providing that classic Nuka-Cola rush with a kick to the face. HPs +5, Rads +3, STR +1, INT -1 'Nuka-Cola Clear' Information is'nt provided for this tasty soft drink, because nobody really knows if it exists... 'Brahmin Milk' Denarius 3, 30 Caps, 60 NCR Dollars There's a reason settlements in the radioactive post-apocalyptia keep livestock, and it isn't just for the meat. Without some natural means to remove radiation the human populous (or neo-human as the Enclave would call it) would not have lasted as long as they have. The Brahmin serves that purpose, as its milk absorbs radiation. Each glass absorbs about 30 rads. Nobody's taken the time to figure out why Brahmin milk does this, or even how it works. Still, it's nice to have an alternative to Rad Away that isn't two-hundred years old. HPs +5, Rads -15, END -1 'Mutfruit Juice' Denarius 3, 8 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars A simple re-used glass bottle full of squeezed mutfruit juice. May contain pulp. This ochre juice tastes sweet and slightly sour. +5 HP, +4 Rads. Consumed upon use. 'Purified Water' Pure water, distilled, boiled, and flushed with RadAway. Entire tribes have been wiped completely off the face of the earth due to disputes over this life-giving drink.HP+15 'Dirty Water' Unclean drinking water, probably gathered from some old well, or collected via condensation from inside caves. However the means, this cloudy water generally hits you with a few rads, as well as disentary.HP+5 Rads+10 'Irradiated Water' Although "cleaner" than dirty water, this liquid has been sitting around radioactive waste containers or expelled nuclear ICBMs, and has become quite irradiated.HP+10 Rads+5 'Black Coffee' 3 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars Although this drink isn't readily made from coffee beans, its taste and effects remain unchanged. Black coffee is perfect for traveling through the night, long days of sniping, or just a quick way to start your day. Can be mixed with brahmin milk. INT +4, PER +2, AGL -4 'Atomic Cocktail' 20 Denarius, 50 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars This concoction of chems was originally produced as jet fuel for difused rockets. After some experimenting by second generation super mutants, it was found to offer unusual, yet very beneficial effects. Fire Reststance +30%, Plasma Resistance +30%, PER -3 '"Benign" Edibles' 'Bloatfly Meat' 0 Denarius, 2 Caps, 1 NCR Dollar The Abdomen of a bloatfly, mushy and gross, this meat tastes like petrified wood with the consistancy of playdough. HPs +3, Rads +3 'Ant Meat/Fire Ant Meat' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Meat from the Abdomen or Thorax of the Giant version of Ant found across the US, this is actually a common form of food across the wastes, supplementing Brahmin meat where Brahmin are not found. HPs +8, Rads +3, +300 calories, -1 STR (30 Min.) 'Blamo Mac & Cheese' 4 Denarius, 15 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars A box of rock-hard pasta coated with some sort of powdered orange dust. Boil it in some water and you have... rock hard pasta coated with some sort of liquid orange goo. Contrary to popular belief, this food does not contain elbows. HPs +11, Rads +2 'Box of Noodles' 5 Denarius. 15 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. Raw and crunchy noodles from before the bombs. Tasty compared to, say, Human Flesh. Comparatively rare across the lands, this does not affect value since they aren't something worth dying over. +100 Calories 'Brahmin Meat' 1 Denarius, 4 Caps, 7 NCR Dollars Meat from the indiginous brahmin beast. It is the main source of protein across the wastes. HPs +10, Rads +4, -2 STR, +300 Calories. 'Brahmin Steak' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 16 NCR Dollars. Meat from the Indiginous brahmin beast, it is the main source of protein and basic food across the wastes. HPs +25, Rads +4, STR +1, +400 Calories 'Bubblegum' 1 Denarius, 1 Bottlecap, 1 NCR Dollar Hard and no longer sweet, this is essentially innedible rock across the wastes. HPs +1, Rads +1 'Caravan Lunch' 30 Denarius, 60 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars A Vault-Tec Lunchbox filled with a full meal. Within every location in the wasteland these meals can be found, offering those who can afford it a full stomache. They typically contain some pork'n'beans, insta-mash, and some cram, but they've been seen containing every edible food under that blistering sun. HPs +30, Rads +5, END +1 'Cave Fungus' 10 Denarius, 30 Caps, 45 NCR Dollars This breed of fungus grows in caves (obviously) near corpses. With a faint green glow, and the miraculous ability to help reduce rads, this food is relatively expensive and is considered a delicacy. HPs +8, Rads -10 'Junk Food' 1 Denarius. 2 Caps. 5 NCR Dollars. Crunchy rocks reminiscient of ancient cheese. Not healthy, but it could be used to keep someone alive off of basic calories and fats. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Cram' 15 Denarius. 25 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Random pig bits in a tin that will and has lasted forever. It is a delicacy across the wastes, considered a kings feast to scavengers and raiders. Rare versions straight from the vaults can sometimes be found that aren't irradiated. HPs +20, Rads +4 +200 Calories 'Dandy Boy Apples' 10 Caps. 15 Caps. 25 NCR Dollars. Apple-Candies from before the bombs fell, they have hardened, and become a delectable source of sweetness and child bribery across the wastes. HPs +8, Rads +2, +50 Calories 'Dog Meat' 0 Denarius. 1 Caps. 0 NCR Dollars. The meat of canines such as dog, coyote and wolf, this meat is technically illegal within the NCR and the Legion, as dogs and canines alike serve as friends and servants. But, across the wastes, dog still serves as an alternative to starvation. HPs +5, Rads +1, +200 Calories, -1 STR (30 min.) 'Fancy Lads Snack Cakes' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Ancient snack cakes made of chocalate and vanilla or sticky cinnamon. Crusty but delicious, these are pretty good for a dessert under the Mushroom clouds. HPs +8, Rads +2, +75 Calories 'Fruits, Vegetables, and Herbs' Plants have been a stable source of nutrients for humans since the first cave man crawled out of his hole in the ground and stumbled across an orange tree. All versions of fruit and vegetables can be found without radiation, but for information's sake we've provided rad amount as well. Prices vary, but most plants are either inexpensive, or possible to find. (possible, not easy) 'Mutfruit' Mutfruit is named so because of course, its a hybrid of many different types of fruit. Sweet and spicy, this fruit is a staple in many tribal societies. HPs +5, Rads +2 'Crunchy Mutfruit' Another version of mutfruit thats, well... crunchy. It has a faint orange glow. HPs +4, Rads +1 'Apple' These fruits can rarely be found without rads, but typically they're irradiated. Red and juicy, these fruits are quite tasty. HPs +4, Rads +1 'Pear' A green fruit thats sort of related to the apple. It's sweet and full of nutrients. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Potatoe' A vegetable that grows in the ground, although it looks like a rock, it's far less capable of bludgeoning heads. When boiled in a stew, its filling and pleases the pallate. HPs +5, Rads +2 'Carrot' Another ground vegetable, they're generally orange colored, and good for the eyes. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Banana Yucca Fruit' This fruit grows on shrubs. It's sort of sour, and shaped like a football. HPs +2, Rads +1 'Honey Mequite Pod' These seed pods grow in trees, and contain some sweet seeds. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Nevada Agave Fruit' These spiny leaves are harder to find, and taste like notebooks, but are surprisingly healthy. HPs +5, Rads +2 'Barrel Cactus Fruit' A bright yellow fruit that grows on top of the barrel cactus, they taste good but are better boiled. HPs +6, Rads +1, END -1 '''Coyote Tobacco ' A form of wild tobacco. This hardy plant is difficult to find, but grows all over the American South-West. It can be dried and rolled into cigarettes/cigars, or chewed. Caravaneers are often found chewing a wad of this. PER +1, AGL-1, Rads+1 Broc Flower This bright orange flower grows sparsely and is in high demand for it's restorative properties. When mixed together with dried xander root, it is used as a form of "healing powder". However, alone, the broc flower offers little in the way of nutrition. HP+1, INT-1 Xander Root A fat root that grows in even the harshest environments. The xander plant's root resembles a gray/brown turnip, and the foliage on top grows a dark green, wispy vegetation. When dried and mixed with wild broc flower, this plants usefulness really begins to shine. It's used to make Healing powder. HP+5, Rads+1 White Horsenettle This tall thorny plant is used in various poisons, and tribal remedies. It grows long thin stocks, with purplish-white flowers, and is covered in spines. When ground to a fine pulp, it's considered a great additive for poisons like bleak venom, and mother darkness. END-2, PER-2, Rads+1 Prickly Pear Fruit The fruit of the prickly pear cacti. The plant itself is easily distinguishable by its characteristic shape, and in late summer/early fall it gives off bright red pods. The pods have thorns on them, but when properly cleaned, offer sweet goo, that sort of tastes like lemons. Since the cactus holds water for over long periods of time, the prickly pear plant is known to have an excess of radiation. HP+5, Rads+5 'Iguana-on-a-stick' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Iguanas were a popular pet before the bombs dropped, and their descendants that lived repopulated the wastes at alarming rates, and due to their sluggish nature, they have proved easy to hunt and eat, making them staples of less evolved societies of survivors. HPs +12, Rads +3, +100 Calories 'Meat Jerky' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 5 NCR Dollars The dried meat of dogs, cats, birds, humans, mole rats, or any other edible animal with meat. 'Mirelurk Cakes' 2 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars Basically, mirelurk meat, mashed in a bowl, with parsely, breadcrumbs, a little brahmin milk, and a couple eggs, making delicious fist-sized cakes. HPs +10, Rads +2 'Mirelurk Meat' 5 Denarius, 20 Caps, 40 NCR Dollars Very simply, this is the meat harvested from mirelurks, mirelurk hunters, and mirelurk kings. Surprisingly tasty, mirelurks are hunted (kinda) across the wasteland for this nourishing food source. HPs +18, Rads +6 'Nukalurk Meat' Denarii ???, 50 Caps, NCR Dollars ??? This meat comes directly from the fabled Nuka-Lurk, offering the benefits of both Nuka-Cola Quantum and Mirelurk meat, at the cost of twice as many rads. Rare and much sought after by ghouls, Nuka-Lurk meat insites brawls and arguments across the wasteland. HPs +30, Rads +15, STR -1 (30 minutes) AP +3 'Potato Crisps' 1 Denarii, 5 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars A small box of thinly sliced potatoes, fried in vegetable oil. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Salsbury Steak' 5 Denarius, 15 Caps, 23 NCR Dollars An entire dinner entree, complete with peas and a brownie dessert! Salisbury steak offers a great deal of calories while only tasting "slightly" like wet cardboard. HPs +25, Rads +8, 'Squirrel on a Stick' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 7 NCR Dollars Squirrel (?) bits skewed on a handy stick, for convenience! HPs +7, Rads +2 'Strange Meat' 2 Denarius, 8 Caps, 12 NCR Dollars Strange Meat comes from the most dangerous of all animals, and is an extremely delicious if rare delicacy, but mostly enjoyed by raiders and super mutants. It is rumored to be great with fava beans, whatever they are. HPs +10, Rads +3 'Trail Mix' 10 Denarius, 20 Caps, 30 NCR Dollars A Version of a caravan lunch, this lunchbox generally contains dried fruit, nuts, and seeds. HPs +20, Rads +5 'Yao Guai Meat' 20 Denarius, 10 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars Essentially It's the meat from a Yao Guai. Stringy and slightly spicy, this meat sits uneasily in the stomache, however, the combat benefits from eating Yao Guai meat make you feal somewhat safer. Legionaries would pay a lot for this meat, if they knew it existed. HPs +15, Rads +8, Melee Damage +5 END -1 'Yum Yum Devilled Eggs' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars This unsuspecting, brightly colored box contains 200 year old eggs! Don't worry they were completely dehydrated, making them an exciting and crunchy treat! HPs +6, Rads +2 'Sugar Bombs' 5 Denarius, 16 Caps, 24 NCR Dollars This crunchy sugar-coated corn cereal is perfect for a light snack, stays crisp for centuries, and goes great with low-fat or skim brahmin milk! HPs +3, Rads +3, AP +1 'Radroach Meat' This meat is nearly inedible, but however inedible it may be, it does provide some proteins and basic nutrients. This meat is free, that is to say, you cant really buy it any where. HPs +4, Rads +4 'Radioactive GumDrops' 1 Denarius, 1 Cap, 1 NCR Buck These ancient candies weren't originally radioactive, although due to unforseen past events, they picked up a slight glow. Although they provide no real nourishment in the wasteland, they give you an awesome sugar rush! HP +1, Rads +1 '"Banned Food"' "Banned" food items are typically foods that will net you negative Karma. Eating these meats although filling, is considered a crime against nature, and any race of the same name that sees you eat them will not take it lightly. Prices aren't given, because trying to sell human meat to some NCR Caravaneers usually doesnt go over too well, but of course the karma loss is a small price to pay when your starving to death. 'Human Flesh' Just like the name implies, this is flesh and meat stripped from humans. However this meat was acquired, consuming it should be done in private. HPs +20, Rads +4, STR -2 'Ghoul Meat' Seeing as how ghouls don't have skin, meat is all you could find. Tough and stringy, this meat tastes like socks dipped in garbage juice, and makes you feel like vomiting. HPs +10, Rads +20, STR -2, END -2 'Super-Mutant Remains' Super-Mutant meat is actually quite palatable, like a burnt hamburger dropped in the dirt, but don't let any mutants catch you eating it. Of the three, this is the hardest to find, for obvious reasons. HPs +20, Rads +10, STR +3 'Centaur Meat' Although eating centaur meat isn't really frowned upon by humans or ghouls, centaurs are loved and cared for by super-mutants, and should any mutants catch you eating cantaur meat... well, just have a stealth boy around if you plan on eating any centaur meat. HPs +5, Rads +15, END -2 Miscellaneous Of the countless objects one finds in an abandoned factory, or vacant landfill, thousands of them can be used for making all kinds of weapons, armor, and mechanisms. String or wire can be used for making traps, dart guns, repairing armor, crossbows, or splints. Old sensor modules can be used for anything from a humble bottlecap mine, to manufacturing nuclear warheads for your favorite FatMan. Lunchboxes are used to store food, make mines, and old glass bottles can be reused for holding liquids. As the GM, throw in a certain amount of random odds and ends for your players to find, and let their imagination do the rest. As a player, it's your duty to be imaginative, and study up on things like the shishkebab, or railway rifle, because you never know when that old fission battery might become the power source for your jurry-rigged tesla cannon! (GMs, consider lawnmower blades, busted light bulbs, sensor modules, plates, toys, bottles, lunchboxes, motorcycle/vehicle parts, old batteries, silverware, lumber, train parts, scrap metal, electric components, toasters, and anything else that can be used to make things.) 'Usefull Items' 'Stealth Boy' 150 Denarius, 300 Caps, 450 NCR Dollars The RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 is a personal stealth device worn on one's wrist. It generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other making the bearer almost invisible to the untrained eye. Characters attempting to detect needs to roll sucessfully vs. 8x Perception, unless using other means of detection (Infra-red, Radar, etc.) +75% Sneak +100 Stealth Field; Requires 10 Small Energy Cells to fully recharge. Lasts 10 minutes on a full charge. 'Pip-Boy 3000' "The player is equipped with the PipBoy 3000A, but it is indicated that there are other 3000 models, with A being one of the oldest. The Pip-Boy 3000A is worn on the character's left forearm. This multifunction device has been programmed by Pip-Boy developers to display the wearer's stats, area maps, inventory, and item properties. It also includes a geiger counter and a radio, and its screen doubles as a flashlight. A user can set their color preference for the display." -The Vault Wiki, Science +10% 'Bobby Pins / Screwdriver' A few bobby pins and a thin, flat-head screwdriver with a red handle. These seamingly useless items are essential for picking standard key locks. Both can be found here and there, but sometimes sets with adjustments can be purchased that have been custom taylored specifically for picking locks. Bobby pins have become slightly more expensive over the years, but overall remain pretty cheap, at 1 cap a peice. Screwdrivers are commonplace items and can be purchased at roughly 5 caps. Bobby pins will break on an unsuccessful lockpick attempt, but screwdrivers will never break. When using both, the user gets Lockpick +10% 'Pre-War Money' Ancient currency, remeniscent of the NCR's paper money. Although unused, and shriveled up, these bundles of paper are still about 10 caps a stack. They're faded green, labeled with "100's" and theres about 150 bills per stack, bound with a white strip of fabric. Weapons 'Unarmed Weapons' 'Power Fist' 900 Denarius. 1200 Caps. 1500 NCR Dollars. The ultimate in Pre-war hand-to-hand technology, these little beauties are a rarity across the wastes. If not in the hands of some raider warlord, it's under B.O.S control. The basic concept of a power fist is a pneumatic plate supported above the fist, and a trigger to activate this plate is found between this fingers. Min. STR: 3, Weight:7 lbs., Dmg: (2d12+15)+MD, Rng: 1 AP Cost: 4, T''':5, '''B: N/A 'Brass Knuckles' 10 denarius. 20 Caps. 25 NCR Dollars. Essentially four rings of brass melded to a palm-grip, the brass knuckles make unarmed combat more deadly. Min. STR Req. 1, Weight: 2X1 lbs., Damage: 1d6 + MD, Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''':4, '''B: N/A 'Spiked Knuckles' 25 Denarius, 35 Caps, 50 NCR Dollars Brass knuckles adorned with 4 spikes across the knuckle plate. These simple weapons are loved by raiders far and wide. Min. STR Required: 2, Weight: 2X1lbs., Damage: 1d8 + MD, Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''':4, '''B: N/A, Special Bonuses: Can be poisoned 'Zap Glove' 360 Denarius, 435 Caps, 495 NCR Dollars This glove is much like a taser attached to a gauntlet. A microfusion cell comes embedded onto the wrist section, and lasts roughly for one year. The basic concept of this gauntlet is to inflict electricity damage on those it strikes, not very powerful against say a super mutant, but lethal against robots and enemies in power armor. Min. STR Required: 4, Weight: 5 lbs., Damage: 1d12 Electricity Dam. (Bonus (2x) Damage against Robots and Power Armor), Range: 1, AP Cost: 4,' T':5, B': N/A 'Ballistic Fist 810 Denarius, 920 Caps, 1030 NCR Dollars This gauntlet is essentially a black glove and bracer, with a sawed-off shotgun fitted to the top. A pressure plate on the knuckles triggers the weapon, inflicting fearsome amounts of damage. This weapon is harder to use, as it takes ammo to fire, however, those who use it haven't complained yet. Takes any version of 12 Gauge shotgun rounds. Min. STR Required: 5, Weight: 6 lbs., Damage: +1d10 MD (+12 Gauge Round), Range: 1, AP Cost: 5, T''':6, B': N/A 'Bear Trap Fist' 200 Denarius, 220 Caps, 310 NCR Dollars This weapon was originally developed by super-mutants. Since its development, smaller versions have been made to fit humans and ghouls. Menacing to behold, it is a bear trap, fitted to the fist, and pulled back past 180 degrees, exposing the pressure plate. When the plate is activated, the jaws snap shut, and inflict loads of damage. A lever under the fingers resets the trap, and is difficult to pull, marking this weapons strength requirement quite high. '''Min. STR Required': 7, Weight: 5 lbs., Damage: +1d8 MD (Bonus (+50%) Limb Damage), Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''':4, '''B: N/A, Special Bonuses: Can be poisoned 'Bladed Gauntlet' 180 Denarius, 260 Caps, 340 NCR Dollars Simply put, a tough metal gauntlet, likely collected from wasteland refuse, and sharp jagged metal blades, attached firmly, possibly welded together. Min. STR Required: 3, Weight: 6 lbs., Damag'''e: 1d8, '''Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''':4, '''B: N/A, Special Bonuses: Can be poisoned 'Melee Weapons' 'Baseball Bat' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Ancient wooden bats from a bygone age, baseball bats still prove to be deadly and easy to aquire wepons in the Wastes. Min. STR Required: 2, Weight: 2 lbs., Damage: +1d6, Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''': 4, '''B: N/A 'Cattle Prod' 10 Denarius. 35 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. The cattle prod is an NCR invention, made from old cow prods and fission batteries. Sending lethal shocks beyond an arms reach is something NCR officers and lawmen is an affordable neccesity. For others, it's a priviledge. 'Chinese Officers Sword' 40 Denarius. 80 Caps. 130 NCR Dollars. Relics from the Sino-America war, many were brought back to the US by trophy keeping American soldiers. After the bombs fell, they fell into various hands over the years. In the Wastes, they are quite common in the East, but very rare in the West. Min. STR Required: 2, Weight: 2 lbs., Damage: +1d6, Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''': 4, '''B: N/A, 'Two-Handed Sword' 180 Denarius, 375 Caps, 750 NCR Dollars Typically made from flattened, sharpened car bumpers (and sometimes found as pre-war med-evil replicas) these devastating weapons are loved by super mutants for their brutal effectiveness and availability. If you spot a vehicle and its missing its bumpers, keep your wits about you. Min. STR Required: 6, Weight: 10 lbs., Damage: 1d12 +3, Range: 1, AP Cost: 4, T''': 5, '''B: N/A, 'Fire Axe' 250 Denarius, 310 Caps, 390 NCR Dollars A standard tool for Pre-War fire fighters, this trusty weapon is multipurposed, sturdy, and deadly. A wooden handle, and a heavy axe-head, painted red, bladed on one side, and pointed on the other. Min. STR Required: 4, Weight: 8 lbs., Damage: +1d8, Range: 1, AP Cost: 4, T''': 5, '''B: N/A, Special Bonuses: Door Break +50% 'Shovel' 25 Denarius, 40 Caps, 50 NCR Dollars More of a tool than a weapon, but still rather effective. This weapon is essentially a long wooden stick, with some wrap around it's most used spots, and a slightly rounded, metal spade at the end. This weapon is multipurposed, and aids exponentially when digging for food, water, or a pirates booty. Min. STR Required: 2, Weight: 4 lbs., Damage: +1d6, Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''': 4, '''B: N/A, Special Bonuses: Aids digging 'Proton Axe' 400 Denarius, 490 Caps, 560 NCR Dollars A space-aged weapon, brandishing America's technological advances when the bombs fell. This is a 4 foot long metal handle, fitted with 2 conductors on one end, that support a photonic, weightless blade. The blade glows blue, and is transparent. 6 microfusion cells fit into the handle and are released, and replenished via a screw off bottom cap. The 6 cells last about a year. Due to the blade being weightless, this weapon is rather light, and does little damage to skin and leather, however its photonic resonence blade shines mostly when connecting with a robots curcuitry, or power armors processors. Min. STR Required: 4, Weight: 4 lbs., Damage: +1d6 Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''': 4, '''B: N/A, Special Bonuses: Bonus Dam. (X4) Against Robots and Power Armor, 'Shiskebab' 320 Denarius, 380 Caps, 450 NCR Dollars Those brandishing the shiskebab usually go no farther, as this weapon is reliable, and fearsome. A lawnmower blade, pilot light, igniter, and gas-release valve make up this weapons hand held instrument. A tube connects the handle to a motorcycle gas tank that fits onto the users back, supported by a light frame and leather back-pack straps. When the gas valve is released, fuel enters the handle and travels to the blade through copper tubing, and is then ignited and lights the blade on fire. This weapon takes any form of gasoline, alcohol, or bio-diesel to use, holds 2 gallons, and will burn for about a full day when filled up. A handy oven mit comes with this weapon to protect the users striking hand. Min. STR Required: 4, Weight: 6 lbs., Damage: +1d8, Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''': 4, '''B: N/A, Special Bonuses: Plus 2d8 Fire Damage 'Rebar Club' 50 Denarii, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Favored by the Nightkin, this simple tool is devastating. Consisting of a chunk of sidewalk cement, and rebar rods affixed to a makeshift handle at the end. 'Combat Knife' 13 Denarius. 50 Caps. 100 NCR Dollars. Now that’s a knife! Some blades are meant for spreading jam, and some are meant for disemboweling ghouls. This would be the latter. A sharp reliable Bowie or trench knife, this shiv was made for combat rather then slicing bread. Min. ST: 2 W: 2 lbs. Dmg: 1d6+1 MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A 'Knife' 1 Denarius. 4 Caps. 8 NCR Dollars. A knife, perhaps rusty, perhaps shiny and new; but either way, sharp, brutal and effective. A man's second best friend, can be used in a variety of situations. Just don’t expect it to be enough to take down a squadron of enclave tealsa troopers. Min. ST: 1 W: 1 lbs. Dmg: 1d4 MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A 'Machete' 2 Denarius. 30 Caps. 60 NCR Dollars. The legion has perfected the art of machete making. Flat blades attached to wooden grips, these blades are enough to instill fear into any Soldiers heart. Min. STR Required: 2, Weight: 1.5 lbs., Damage: 1d8, Range: 1, AP Cost: 3, T''': 4, '''B: N/A 'Police Baton' 10 denarius. 20 caps. 35 NCR Dollars. Old pre-war folding batons. Made to maim, not kill. But, due to aggressive usage over the years, It has been discovered: You CAN Kill someone with them! 'Ripper' 250 Denarius. 500 Caps. 750 NCR Dollars. Ancient handheld battle chainsaws, these are strong and durable meat-rippers. a Legionaries wet-dream. On a critical failure rippers jam and need a Repair check to fix (same as applying first aid to robots). Min STR: 3, Wgt: 6 lbs, Dam: MD + 4d4 + 4 (ignores DT/DR), Rng: 1, AP Cost: 4, T:5, B: N/A 'Sledgehammer' 50 Denarius. 75 Caps. 100 NCR Dollars. Big hammers that are used to hit things and crush them. Min STR: 4, Wgt 8 lbs, Dmg: MD +1d12 +10, Rng:1, AP Cost: 5, T:6 B: N/A 'Spear' free Denarius. 50 Caps. 75 NCR Dollars. Long pointy shafts of wood, metal, or even glass, these things stab well. Very well. Min St: 4 W: 1 lb. Dmg: (1d10+7) + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A 'Super Sledge' 2,000 Denarius. 1,500 Caps. 2,000 NCR Dollars. The ultimate in two-handed death from your hands in a close range, super-sledges are old and powerful killers made from the wheel axel of some ancient mode of transportation. 'Chainsaw' 2,500 Denarii, 2,500 Caps, 3,000 NCR Dollars If you enjoy dismembering your foes in a eyeball-strewn, gut-ridden red mist, then this is the perfect weapon for you! After encountering a gasoline shortage in 2056, lawn and garden care providers adjusted this machine to run on bio-diesel and/or small energy cells. On a successful critical the chaisaw will quite literally rend through your foe, dismembering a limb (roll a d4, 1=right arm, 2=left arm, 3=right leg, 4=left leg (or equivelent)). However, on a critical failure, the chainsaw will blow up in your hands, causing 1d6+10 points of fire damage, and destroying the chainsaw. 5% jam rate. Min. STR: 7, Wgt.: 20 lbs, Dmg: MD +3d12+12, Rng:1, AP Cost:7, T:8, B:N/A (Ignores DT/DR) 'Single-Use Weapons' 'Mines' 'Bottlecap Mine' 100 Denarius, 175 Caps, 240 NCR Dollars An improvised explosive device (IED) composed of a limited edition Vault-Tec lunchbox, some form of high-order explosive, duct tape, a sensor unit, and a handful of bottlecaps for added shrapnel effect. Though pricy, the materials required to make these mines are easy to acquire, and easy to assemble, allowing for some money to be made. 'Frag Mine' 50 Denarius, 80 Caps, 120 NCR Dollars Military grade ankle-biters, these lightweight ground explosives are easy to set, and devestating to find your foot on. These mines have been made for centuries, and factories still produce them today, making them somewhat easy to aquire. 'Plasma Mine' 200 Denarius, 275 Caps, 350 NCR Dollars Just like their hand-held cousins, these "table-top" plasma mines inflict heavy amounts of plasma damage... and have a price to match that damage. 'Pulse Mine' 30 Denarius, 55 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars These mines were specifically designed to take out power-armored troops during the annexation of Alaska throughout the Sino-American Wars. They have been proven to be equally as effective when dealing with malfunctioning robots, however, due to their limited use, these mines remain cheap, and cost-effective. 'C-4 Plastic Explosives' 600 Denarius, 900 Caps, 1200 NCR Dollars This high-tech, high order explosive is composed of RDX, a low-order detonation charge, sensor, and priming element. The option of having a detonator to destruct this explosive has made it seemingly impossible to find and extremely deadly. Comes with a detonator switch. This explosive can only be set off with the detonator or another explosive, shooting it does not cause it to blow up. 'Powder Charge' 20 Denarius, 40 Caps, 50 NCR Dollars Empty a few sticks of dynamite into a tin-can, cover it up, and fasten a sensor module onto it with some duct tape, and you have a powder charge. Inexpensive, and easy to make, these little guys, although weak, can be found in large quantities across the barren stretches of the wasteland. 'Grenades' 'Frag Grenade' A generic fragmentation grenade. Contains a small amout of high explosives, the container itself makes up most of the damaging fragments. Explodes after 5 seconds of arming. Min. ST: 3 W:1 lb. Val: $150 Dmg: 3D8+2 Rng: 15 AP S:4 Dmg Type: Exp. Blast Radius: 5 meters 'Molotov Cocktail' A homemade flammable grenade. Usually made with high-grain alcohol or petrol in a bottle, Moltovs are the urban terrorist's weapon of choice, being relatively easy to use and produce. Min. ST: 3 W: 1 lb. Val: $50 Dmg: 3D4+6 Rng: 12 AP S:5 T:6 Dmg Type: Exp. Blast Radius: 3 meters. Burning Damage:1D4 for 1 round. 'Nuka-Grenade' Nuka grenades are essentially a tin can filled with just the right amounts of drano cleaners, bleach, and that ever-so-hard to find Nuka-Cola Quantum! These little guys shower your opponents in an effervescent blue inferno inflicting fire, radiation, and impact damage. 'Plasma Grenade' A magnetically sealed plasma delivery unit, with detonating explosives. The microfusion core creates a blast of superheated plasma on contact. Min. ST: 4 W:1 lb. Val: $300, Dmg: 4D10+10 Rng: 15 AP S:4 T:5 Dmg Type: Plasma, Blast Radius: 5 meters 'Pulse Grenade' A electromagnetic pulse grenade, generating an intense magnetic field on detonation. Does not effect biological creatures. Contact fuse. Min. ST: 4 W:1 lb. Val: $250 Dmg: 10D10+10 Rng: 15 AP S:4 T:5 Dmg Type: EMP, Blast Radius: 5 meters 'Dynamite' This is essentially a stick of tri-nitro toluene, mixed with saw dust, wrapped with red paper, and fitted with a fuse. Easy to afford and easy to use, this ancient form of explosive has been around for centuries. 'Thrown Weapons' 'Throwing Knife' A blade that has been balanced for perfect flight, and bound with a cloth handle. The assassin's top choice in delivering toxic poisons to their foes without being detected. Min. ST: 3 W: 1 lb. Val: $10 Dmg: 1d4+2 Rng: 16 AP S: 5 T: 6 When Swinging this weapon AP S:4 T:5 and same damage is inflcted. 'Throwing Hatchet' These hand axes have been shortened, and rebalanced to provide a sinister, albeit heavy thrown weapon. 'Throwing Spear' A legionarres first choice in mid-ranged combat. These light javelins have been fitted with a serrated tip to provide maximum damage. 'Small Guns' 'One-Handed' 'M1911A1' The classic Colt M1911 A1. Easy to use, accurate and with tremendous stopping power, this weapon will not let you down. The magazine holds 7 shots of .45 Caliber ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 3 lbs. Val: $500 Dmg: +7 Rng: 20 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Chinese 9mm Pistol' Developed by the chinese more than 300 years ago, this semi-automatic pistol has seen use across the ages. The magazine holds 7 shots of 9mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 3 lbs. Val: 1500$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 22 AP S: 4 T:6 B: N/A 'Colt 6520 10mm Pistol' The magazine holds 12 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 250$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A '.44 Magnum Revolver' The weapon holds 6 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 600$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 15 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A 'Desert Eagle .44' The magazine holds 8 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 800$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A '.223 Pistol' A .223 rifle modified and cut down to a pistol. This is a very rare firearm, obviously made with love and skill. The weapon holds 5 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 3500$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A '14mm Pistol' A Sig-Sauer 14mm Auto Pistol. Large, single shot handgun. Excellent craftmanship. . The magazine holds 6 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1100$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Needler Pistol' You suspect this Bringham needler pistol was once used in scientific field studies. It uses small hard-plastic hypodermic darts as ammo. It's Magazine holds 10 darts. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 24 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'PPK12 Gauss Pistol' Praised for its range and stopping power, the PPK12 Gauss Pistol is of German design. The pistol uses an electromagnetic field to propel rounds at tremendous speed and punch through almost any armor. It's Magazine holds 12 rounds of Electron Charge ammo. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +20 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Hunting Revolver' Smith&Wesson BFR. The "F" stands for "Frame". Or maybe not. Comes with a scope and can kill a Yao Guai with a single bullet. Its cylinder holds 5 .45-70 rounds. Min ST: 6 W: 4 lbs Val: 3243$ Dmg: +15 Rng: 40 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Ranger Sequoia' A Hunting Revolver of special design, made in the NCR for its veteran Rangers. Scopeless, because scopes are for sissies, and those Veteran Rangers are no sissies. Its cylinder holds 5 .45-70 rounds. Min ST: 6 W: 4 lbs Val: 1199$, but you'll almost never see it on sale Dmg: +15 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'H&K MP-10 10mm Submachine Gun' The magazine holds 30 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds 'F-N P90c 10mm Submachine Gun' The magazine holds 24 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 8 lbs. Val:2500$ Dmg: +9 Rng: 30/25 AP S: 4 T:5 B: 5/12 rounds 'Sawed-off Shotgun' Someone took the time to chop the last few inches off the barrel and stock of this Winchester Widowmaker shotgun. Now the wide spread of this hand-cannon's short-barreled shots makes it perfect for short-range crowd control. Unfortunately, it has become near impossible to aim. Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 4 lbs Val: 800 Dmg: +11 Rng: 7 AP S: 5 T:N/A B: N/A 'Rifle-Grip' '9mm Assault Rifle' The magazine holds 30 shots of 9mm ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W:5 Lbs. Val:1500$ Dmg: +8 Rng Rng:40/33 AP S: 5 T:6 B:1/3/Full Auto Rounds 'AK-112 Assault Rifle' The AK-112 Assault Rifle is an old military model of Soviet origin which replaced the aging Kalashnikov AK-47 and AKM assault rifles that were in service during the late 20th century. Chambered for 5mm ammunition, it utilizes a 24-round magazine and is capable of firing single-shot or in bursts. This weapon was considered aged and was being replaced, just prior to Great War. Min. ST: 5 W: 7 lbs. Val: 1300$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 45/38 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6/12 rounds 'XL70E3 Assault Rifle' The XL70E3 Enfield an experimental weapon at the time of the war. Manufactured, primarily, from high-strength polymers, the weapon is almost indestructible. It's light, fast firing, accurate, and can be broken down without the use of any tools. The Magazine holds 24 rounds of 5mm ammo Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 3000$ Dmg: +12 Rng: 45/38 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6/8 rounds 'H&K G11 Assault Rifle' This gun revolutionized assault weapon design. The weapon fires a caseless cartridge consisting of a block of propellant with a bullet buried inside. The resultant weight and space savings allow this weapon to have a very high magazine capacity The magazine holds 50 rounds of 4.7 mm caseless. Min. ST: 5 W: 8 lbs Val: 6500 Dmg: +8 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds. The G11E variant is electrically fired, and packs a reflex scope Min. ST: 6 W: 8 lbs Val: 8000 Dmg: +11 Rng: 40/35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/7 rounds 'FN FAL Assault Rifle' This rifle has been more widely used by armed forces than any other rifle in history. It's a reliable assault weapon for any terrain or tactical situation. The magazine holds 20 rounds 7.62 mm . Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs Val: 1500 Dmg: +6 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds The HPFA varient has special chamber design that fires the rounds at a higher velocity, and can fire them twice as fast. Min. ST: 5 W: 20 lbs Val: 2250 Dmg: +9 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/20 rounds 'M-14' The M-14 succeeded the M1 Garand as the standard US Army Rifle. It chambered the NATO standard 7.62mm round and like its predecessor, was noted for its reliability and ease of operation. The magazine holds 20 rounds of 7.62mm Min. ST: 5 W:10 lbs Val: 1500 Dmg: +7 Rng: 40 AP S: 4 T:5 B: 5/4 rounds 'Pipe Rifle' The chamber holds one 10mm bullet. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 200$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 20 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Colt Rangemaster Hunting Rifle' The magazine holds 10 shots of .223 ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 40 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'DKS-501 Sniper Rifle' The DKS-501 Sniper Rifle is an excellent long range projectile weapon. Originally 7.62x51, versions chambered in other calibers are also common. The Magazine holds 5 rounds of 7.62 mm NATO. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1900$ Dmg: +2d4+10 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A ThIs .223 Variant hold 6 rounds of ammo Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +2d4+9 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A Anti-Material Rifle A heavy duty sniper-rifle, the Anti-MAterial rifle is much less common than its smaller counter-parts. Chambered in .50 BMG, this bolt-action rifle has nearly unparalled stopping power. The Magazine holds 4 rounds of .50 BMG. Min. ST: 7 W: 20 lbs. Val: 2800$ Dmg: +3d4+15 Rng: 70 APS: 10 T: 8 B: N/A 'M72 Gauss Rifle' The M72 Gauss Rifle is a weapon of German design. It uses an electromagnetic field to propel ammunition at high velocity. Its range, accuracy and penetrating power are almost unparalleled. The Magazine holds 20 rounds of 2mm Electron Charge. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 8250$ Dmg: +30 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Double-Barrel Shotgun' The Winchester Widowmaker Shotgun is a double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun with short barrels and a mahogany grip. Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 lbs Val: 800 Dmg: +10 Rng: 14 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A 'Combat Shotgun' A Winchester City-Killer 12 gauge combat shotgun, bullpup variant. In excellent condition, it has the optional Desert Warfare environmental sealant modification for extra reliability. The weapon holds 12 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 2750 Dmg: +13 Rng: 22/18 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/3 rounds 'H&K CAWS' The CAWS, short for Close Assault Weapons System, shotgun is a useful tool for close-range combat. The bullpup layout gives the weapon a short, easily handleable length while still retaining enough barrel length for its high velocity shells. The magazine holds 10 rounds Min. ST: 6 W: 6 lbs Val: 4750 Dmg: +13 Rng: 30/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds 'Pancor Jackhammer' The Jackhammer, despite its name, is an easy to control shotgun, even when fired on full automatic. The popular bullpup design, which places the magazine behind the trigger, makes the weapon well balanced & easy to control. The weapon holds 10 rounds Min. ST: 5 W: 12 lbs Val: 5000 Dmg: +17 Rng: 30/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds 'Big Guns' 'Light Support Weapon' This squad-level support weapon has a bullpup design. The bullpup design makes it difficult to use while lying down. Because of this it was remanded to National Guard units. It, however, earned a reputation as a reliable weapon that packs a lot of punch for its size. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 3750$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/10 rounds 'Bozar' The ultimate refinement of light support weaponry. Although somewhat finicky and prone to jamming if not kept scrupulously clean, the big weapon's accuracy and rate of fire more than makes up for its extra maintenance requirements. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +21 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/15 rounds 'Minigun' The Rockwell CZ53 Personal Minigun is a multi-barreled gatling gun firing 5mm ammunition over 60,000 RPM. When the Great War struck, it was already an aging design and was slowly being phased out. The weapons ammo box holds 120 rounds, or, if the weapon is in an emplacement, it can be belt fed Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 3800$ Dmg: +2 Rng: 35 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/40 rounds 'Advanced Minigun' Rockwell designed the Avenger as the replacement for their aging CZ53 Personal Minigun. The Avenger's design improvements include improved gel-fin cooling and chromium plated barrel-bores, giving it greater range and lethality. The weapons ammo box holds 120 rounds of 5mm ammunition, or, if the weapon is in a emplacement, it can be belt fed. Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 5000$ Dmg: +5 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/40 rounds 'Vindicator Minigun' The German Rheinmetal AG company created the ultimate minigun. The Vindicator throws over 90,000 caseless shells per minute down its six carbon-polymer barrels. As the pinnacle of Teutonic engineering skill, it is the ultimate hand-held weapon. The weapons ammo box holds 100 rounds. Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 15250$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/25 rounds 'Fat Man' The zenith of explosive technology, the Fat Man is like a giant slingshot; except it fires Mini-Nukes, not rocks. 'Gatling Laser' Basically a laser version of the Mini-gun, the Gatling Laser uses large batteries -stored in a backpack- to produce lethal energy beams. The weapon's five barrels do not rotate, but still have an adequate cool-down time between bursts of fire. 'Missile Launcher' 'Energy Weapons' 'Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol'. Civilian model, so the wattage is lower than police or military versions like the AEP7 Laser Pistol. The weapon holds 12 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 1400 Dmg: 4d4+6 Rng: 35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A 'Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle' Having a very long range and accute accuracy, the laser rifle can be effectively used in long-distance combat. A Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle uses microfusion cells for more powerful lasers, and an extended barrel for longer range. The microfusion cells hold 12 rounds each. Min. ST: 6 W: 12 lbs. Cost: $5000 Dmg: 3d8+5 AP S:5 T:6 B: N/A 'AEP7 Laser Pistol' The AEP7 is a military issue laser sidearm. It has greater stopping power, and a larger battery compartment, however, it's lack of extended focusing mechanism reduces its range. The weapon holds 30 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 2100 Dmg: 3d6+9 Rng: 35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A 'AEP9 Laser Rifle' The AEP9 is a military issue laser rifle. I requires more power than civilian versions, but also has greater stopping power. It's length allows it to carry a large focusing mechanism, giving it high accuracy, even at long ranges. 'Plasma Pistol' 'Plasma Rifle' 620 Denarius, 740 Caps, 810 NCR Dollars Plasma rifles are high tech weapons firing superheated bolts of plasma, powered by microfusion cells, which found applications in military and industrial fields. The bolt forms in a special chamber, which is then sent down a superconducting barrel, and in some models stabilized by electromagnetic claws upon exiting it. This weapon accepts all plasma weapon mods, and takes any microfusion cell. Min. STR Required: 3, Weight: 7 lbs., Damage: +1d10 Plasma Damage, Range: 36, AP Cost: 4, T: 5, B: N/A, 'Multiplas Rifle' 750 Denarius, 950 Caps, 1150 NCR Dollars This version of the standard plasma rifle has been formatted to fire three projectiles at once, and thusly has 3 chances to secure a critical shot, but requires 3 microfusion cells per shot. It takes any plasma weapon mod, and accepts all microfusion cells.Min. STR Required: 4, Weight: 8, Damage: +3d6 Plasma Damage, Range: 32, AP Cost: 4, T: 5, B: N/A 'Super-Mutant Specific Equipment' By rule, these are weapons specifically made for the giant hands of a Mutant. Ghouls and Humans can use these weapons, however for calculating range and damage they lose 50%, rounded up. 'Mutant Lever-Action Pistol' Denarius ???, Caps 460, NCR Dollars ??? This was once a high calibur lever-action hunting rifle, but the stock has been removed, an oversized wooden pistol grip added, and the barrel carefully shortened. It now some-what resembles a huge handgun. Comes with a handy over sized leather holster. The clip holds 5 rounds. Minimum STR required:7, Weight:8 lbs., Damage:+1d10 +10, Range:30, AP Cost:5,' T':6, B':N/A 'Mutant Over-Sized Spiked Knuckles Denarius ???, Caps 300, NCR Dollars ??? Normally, super-mutants can't use brass or spiked knuckles. These custom made knuckles have been cast from iron, and despite being heavy, are a welcome addition into any mutant's shopping cart. Minimum STR required:7, Weight:2X3lbs., Damage:2d12, Range:1, AP Cost:4, T''':5, '''B:N/A 'Jury-Rigged Scattergun' Denarius ???, Caps 875, NCR Dollars ??? A combat shotgun, modded into a handgun. The 12-round drum now serves as a cylinder, and the stock has been redone in the form of a pistol-grip handle. The pump has been removed, and a firing pin above the handle has been added, to allow full use with only a single hand. Once completed, this gun greatly resembles a very large revolver. The Jury-Rigged Scattergun uses conventional 12 Gauge rounds, from the humble 12 gauge slug, all the way up to the powerful 12 gauge dragonsbreath. Minimum STR required:8, Weight:9lbs., Damage:+4d6, Range:16, AP Cost:5, T''':6, '''B:N/A 'Master Blaster Tri-Beam Rifle' Denarius ???, Caps 1550, NCR Dollars ??? On the East Coast, the toughest super mutants are notorious for their devastating tri-beam laser rifles. This particular brand has been lengthened, the finger gaurd broadened, and the stock reinforced. Overall it is a bigger heavier tri-beam rifle, fitted with out-of-date focus optics, that make it heavier, but more powerful. This rifle uses any version of microfusion cells. Minimum STR required:9, Weight:18lbs., Damage:+3d12, Range:40, AP Cost:7,' T':8, B':N/A 'Stop Sign Buckler Denarius ???, Caps 55, NCR Dollars ??? Very simple, this is a stop sign, fitted across the forearm, and sharpened at one end. It does not effect combat, yeat offers a bit of protection. Weighs 2lbs.,Norm. Resistance:5%, Laser Resistance:10%, Explosives Resistance: 5% 'Car Door Shield' Denarius ???, Caps 350, NCR Dollars ??? A large, steel car door fitted with an arm slot thats obviously oversized. These shields can be found everywhere across the wasteland, and offer a good bit of protection while being inexpensive. However, these sheilds restrict you to using only a one-handed weapon. Weighs 18 lbs, Norm. Resistance:+25%, Laser Resistance:+35%, Plasma Resistance:+10%, Explosives Resistance:+20% 'OverLord Tower Shield' Denarius ???, Caps 875, NCR Dollars ??? A monstrous tower sheild fashioned from immense steel bank doors. This shield is unusable to any other race, but for the super mutant offers great protection from all forms of damage. You cannot use two-handed weapons while using this shield. Weighs: 40 lbs., Norm. Resistance:+50%, Laser Resistance:+60%, Plasma Resistance:+20%, Explosives Resistance:+45% 'Shopping Cart Back-Pack' Denarius ???, Caps 100, NCR Dollars ??? Shopping cart, hold food... hold prisoner... put on leather strap, wear like backpack. Weighs 7 lbs. Holds as much as you can carry. 'Ammo' Equally important to a gun, is ammo to fire from it. Ammo sets the base damage for a weapon, along with modifying how it interacts with armor. 'Conventional Ammunition' '.223 FMJ' Value: 200 Vol:50 Weight: 2 lb AC: -20 DR: -20% Dmg: 4d4 '.44 Magnum Round' '.44 Magnum FMJ' Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d4 '.44 Magnum JHP' Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +50% Dmg: 2d8+1 '5mm Round' '5mm JHP' Value: 100 Vol: 50 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% Dmg: 2d6 '5mm AP' Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -35% Dmg: 1d4 7.62x51 Round 7.62x51 Value: 30 caps Vol: 20 rounds Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: 0% Dmg: 2d4 7.62x51 HP Value: 30 caps Vol: 10 rounds Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +25% Dmg: 2d6 7.62x51 AP Value: 50 caps Vol: 10 rounds Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -25% Dmg: 1d6 '9mm' Value: 100 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +10% Dmg: 1d6 '.45 Caliber' Value: 350 Vol: 10 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +30% Dmg: 2d8 '10mm Round' '10mm JHP' Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +25% Dmg: 2d8 '10mm AP' Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -25% Dmg: 1d6 '12 Gauge Shotgun Shells' 12-gauge buckshot shells, not for use by children under the age of 3. Value: 225 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +0% Dmg: 2d6 '12 Gauge Slug Shells' 12-gauge slug shells, for better Armor Penetration. Value: 250 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d6 '12 Gauge Flechette Shells' 12-gauge military Flechette shells, for use on unarmored targets. Value: 300 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +20% Dmg: 3d6+ '12 Gauge DragonsBreath' 12-gauge shells that blare huge plumes of fire at your target. Value: 500 Vol: 50 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: -10% Dmg: 1d8 + 2d6 Fire Damage '14mm Rounds' '14mm AP' Large caliber ammunition. 14mm armor piercing. Value: 150 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -50% Dmg: 1d6 '14mm HP' Large caliber ammunition. 14mm Hollow Point Bear-Stopper rounds. Value: 350 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% Dmg: 4d6 '.45-70 Government' '.45-70 HP' Powerful cartridges from the cowboy era. They kick like a donkey. Value: 350 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% DMG: 5d6 '.45-70 Hand Load' Special hand-loaded .45-70 rounds with shifted weight center bullets. Only a handful of gunsmiths knows how to make these. Value: 600 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +45% Dmg: 6d6 '.50 Caliber' .50 BMG One of the biggest catridges available. Relatively rare. Value: 800 Vol: 5 Weight: 1.5 lb AC: 0 DR: +20% Dmg: 2d10 +DR Explained +DR on ammo adds to the total DR of an enemy when it is greater than or equal to the +DR number. (Example: If an ammo type has +10% DR, an enemy with 10% DR would increase to 20% DR while using this ammo against them, at that point it would be better to use the armor piercing ammo, which has a lower damage, but doesn’t add to enemy DR. This does not hold true for an enemy with a DR lower than the +DR value, if the enemy has a 9 DR, the +10% DR would not be added, the DR value would remain at 9% instead of increasing to 19%.) AP ammo reduces DR, in the same scenario the enemy would lose 9% DR and would drop to a 0 %DR because DR can’t drop below 0. So in the case of the +10% DR ammo, if enemy DR < 10%, the value would not be added to the enemies DR value, and if enemy DR >=10% the value would be added to the enemies DR value. 'Battery Cells' Ammunition types for all energy weapons can be found here. Typically, energy weapons use either lasers, which are very quick, accurate, and low damage, and plasma which is slow-moving, heavy, and large damage. Every version of battery has multiple types, such as max charge, over charge, and bulk. Over charge batteries put out much more damage than normal cells, and punch through armor better, and max charge cells put out even more damage than over charged. Bulk cells are for the consumer, they won't put out as much damage as normal cells, but they're cheaper, and players can buy them in packs. 'Small Energy Cell' Small energy cells are used in a multitude of applications, such as powering laser pistoils and stealth boys. Their output is rather low, so you can't readily use them for larger weapons that requier a higher oputput. These small batteries are cheap, easy to aquire, and last a decent amount of time. 'Small Energy Cell, Over Charge' 'Small Energy Cell Max Charge' 'Small Energy Cell (Bulk)' 'Microfusion Cell' Microfusion cells, as the name implies, envelope a tiny fusion generator, allowing for a decent amount of power. These batteries are often used in energy rifles, or for power armor. In rifles, they tend to use their energy rather quickly, only accounting for 12-24 rounds of fire. However, in power armor, they'll last for quite a long time, about 1 year. 'Microfusion Cell, Over Charge' 'Microfusion Cell Max Charge' 'Microfusion Cell (Bulk' 'Electron Charge Pack' Electron charce packs are a special type of battery used for quick-firing weapons, like a gatling laser, or the laser RCW. You can typically get around 50 shots for a gatling laser with one battery. Like the weapons they are associated with, electron charge packs are somewhat harder to find than either microfusion cells or small energy cells. 'Electron Charge Pack, Over Charge' 'Electron Charge Pack, Max Charge' 'Electron Charge Pack (Bulk)' 'Explosives Ammunition' '40mm Grenade' Value: 150, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius: 5 AC: 0 DR: +0% Dmg: 2d8 '40mm Grenade, Incendiary' Value: 200, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius:5 AC: 0 DR: +0% Dmg: 2d6 +3d6 Fire Damage '40mm Grenade, High Explosive' Value: 300, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius: 5 AC: -10, DR: -10%, Dmg: 3d8 '40mm Plasma Grenade' Value: 420, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius: 5 AC: -20%, DR: -25%, Dmg: 3d12 Plasma Damage '40mm Pulse Grenade' Value: 125, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius: 5 AC: 0 DR: 0% Dmg: 1d4 (+3d12 Damage to Robots and Power Armor) 'Missiles' Missiles are fired from a missile launcher (duh). Missiles are easily modified, and as such, are much sought after by various technitians and tinkerers. They offer a great deal of explosive damage at the cost of weight. On a successful critical hit, missiles will literally lift their target(s) up off the ground and knock them out, stunning them blind and deaf for 1d4 rounds. However, on a critical failure, the missile will be a dud, and simply not fire. This action takes 1d4 rounds to empty the dud missile and reload/clean your current launcher. Value: 200, Vol: 2, Weight: 1 lb, Radius: 5 AC: 0, DR: 0%, Dmg: 3d10 Explosives Damage 'High Explosive Missile' The high explosive missile carries an increased payload, offering more in the way of firepower at the cost of range. Value: 300, Vol: 2, Weight: 2 lb, Radius: 10 AC: -10, DR: -15%, Dmg: 4d10 Explosives Damage 'High Velocity Missiles' The high velocity missile sacrifices some of it's payload for more propellant, making these missiles more accurate, and much longer ranged. "Sniper" Super Mutants often favor these specific missiles. Value: 300, Vol: 2, Weight: 1 lb, Radius: 5 AC: -15, DR: -5%, Dmg: 2d12 Explosives Damage 'Miss Fortunate Missiles' These unique missiles arent really missiles per se, they use the propellant fuel inside the capsule as an incendiary explosive to go along with the regular payload. As so, they have very limited range, but create a nice arch, similar to mortar fire. Vaulue:400, Vol. 2, Weight: 2lb., Radius: 10 AC: 0, DR: -15%, Dmg: 3d10 Explosives Damage, 3d6 Fire Damage 'MiniNuke' The MiniNuke (Or Micro-Nuke) is a football sized and shaped nuclear explosive. Unlike some of it's larger predocessors, the MiniNuke uses lensed explosives to create a radial, symmetrical, high output explosion. Theres a red button on the nose of the device as a trigger mechanism. Players are encouraged to think outside the box when it comes to these bad boys. MiniNuke grenages? Mines? Value: 350, Vol: 1, Weight:2.5 lb, Radius: 25 AC: -30, DR: -30% Dmg: 400 Explosives Damage, +150 Rads 'IvyMikes' IvyMikes were designed during experimental nuclear testing during 2034 to test radiation effects. Thusly they have an immense radiation output, at the cost of less damage. Value: 300, Vol: 1, Weight:2.5 lb, Radius: 25 AC: -25, DR: -25%, Dmg: 225 Explosives Damage, +300 Rads 'Tiny-Tots' The Tiny-Tots nuclear projectile disperses into several smaller warheads in mid-air, carpet bombing an even larger area. Extreme care should be taken when operating these nuclear devices as the area of effect can be quite large. 'Big Kids' The so-called "Big Kid" warhead has been modified for increased output, however the more U-235 you put into a IED, the heavier (and more expensive) it gets. 'Little Boys' The Little Boy is a convenient, light and inexpenive way to tell your neighbors "Hey! Quit letting your dog do it's business on my lawn!" At a decreased payload and output, these smaller nukes won't put out as much oomph as a standard mini-nuke, but they're lighter and more accurate. 'Needler Ammo' 'HN Needler Cartridge' This cartridge appears to be ammo for the HN Needler Pistol. Each 'bullet' is a small hypodermic designed to inject a target with its contents upon impact. The Darts are currently empty Value: 250 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: -20 DR: +0% Dmg: 1d4 'HN AP Needler Cartridge' This cartridge appears to be ammo for the HN Needler Pistol. Each 'bullet' is a small hypodermic designed to inject a target with its contents upon impact. The hypodermic tips are made of a strange alloy and are incredibly sharp. The Darts are currently empty. Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: -10% Dmg: 1d6 Weapons Mods 'Scopes' Note: Scopes work with the following equation: (Scope size x Weapon Range) + Perception Range Modifier Example: Your Character has a Hunting Rifle with a 5x Scope, and a PER Range Modifier of 10. His new range: (5x40) + 10 = 210 2X Scope 200 Denarius, 350 Caps, 425 NCR Dollars This Mid-Range scope offers more range but less weapons mobility. It fits any conventional rifle-grip weapons (except shotguns), pistols, revolvers, and some custom-made weapons, like the dreaded railway rifle. Weapon weight +1 lb., '5X Scope' 400 Denarius, 575 Caps, 725 NCR Dollars This is a much more long-ranged scope with a fancy set of crosshairs, and range markers and a full set of adjustment knobs. It can fit onto any semi-automatic/lever-action, high calibur rifle. Weapon Weight +1 lb. 'Silencers' Silencers force a percentile roll, a light-duty silencer fired while successfully sneaking will force the target to roll vs. the 70%. The 70% is the chance to hear the shot. If an enemy hears you but can't see you, (due to line-of-sight) they'll know generally where you are. If an enemy crits on their role to hear you, they'll know exactly where you are and begin persuit or runaway accordingly. "Light-Duty" Silencer Denarius 100, Caps 250, NCR Dollars 350 Noise: 100>70 This is an easy to use, easy to find, light duty american made silencer. It possesses many aspects of other silencers, however its light frame and light durability mean it can only be used on pistols, and other semi-automatic, one-handed firearms. (This silencer cannot be used on anything but combustion action pistols.) DAM -4, RNG -3, Weapon Weight +.50 lbs Silencer Denarius 275, Caps 400, NCR Dollars 525 Noise: 100>40 A typical Soviet made silencer. This silencer is made from light yet durable ceramics, coated with a highly shock resistant polymer, and offers gas release threads to dampen light emmited. It fits snuggly onto any conventional combustion one-handed or rifle-grip firearm. (Note that energy weapons and double-barrel shotguns cannot support silencers.) DAM. - 6, RNG -4, Weapon Weight +1 'Heavy-Duty Silencer' Denarius 375, Caps 550, NCR Dollars 700 Noise:100>10 This silencer was crafted with care, offering an embedded dampening system, and carbon-fiber impact resonence barrier. It can fit onto any conventional combustion action rifle-grip gun. (Note that energy weapons and double-barrel shotguns cannot support silencers.) DAM. -10, RNG -10, Weapon Weight +1 lb. 'Scatter-Gun Silencer' 200 Denarius, 325 Caps, 400 NCR Dollars Noise:100>30 This is a silencer that was specifically designed to muffle the intense pellet slew that is fired out of shotguns. After much deliberation, it was discovered that nobody really knows where this silencer originated from, however it has been mass produced by the Gun Runners ever since its discovery in 2198. This silencer cannot fit onto double-barrel shotguns or any weapon besides shotguns. (Or energy weapons.) DAM. -6, RNG. -4, Weapon Weight +1 lb. 'Other Mods' 'Extended Magazines' 75 Denarius, 150 Caps, 225 NCR Dollars Extended Magazines raises your current weapons magazine/clip capacity by 50%, Rounded Down. So if you had a rifle that shot 5 rounds per magazine, your new total rounds per magazine is 7. 'Carbon-Fiber Components' 300 Denarius, 450 Caps, 520 NCR Dollars These components were specially designed for sniper rifles. The weight of sniper rifles can be difficult to cope with when your trekking across the wasteland grabbing every valuable resource you can find. These components decrease your sniper rifles total weight by 50%, rounded down. So if your rifle weighed 10 lbs to begin with, your new total weight is 5 lbs. (Note that only the weight of your base gun is reduced, other mods like the silencer or scope still add a full pound to your weapon.) 'Laser Sights' 825 Denarius, 1000 Caps, 1200 NCR Dollars These rare modifications for guns have been increasingly hard to find. Essentially it is a small non-damage inflicting laser mounted on the bottom or side of your weapon's barrel, helping the user guide their weapon by placing their red bead precisely where they want their bullets to go. Unlike most mods, the laser sight can be attached to ANY firearm, including shotguns, small guns, big guns, and energy weapons alike. Critical Chance +10% 'Long Barrel' 120 Denarius, 190 Caps, 230 NCR Dollars The Long Barrel Mod is used for revolvers and revolvers alone. This mod extends the weapons barrel by 1/3rd, increasing the base damage output of their gun. DAM +6 'Bayonette' 300 Denarius, 380 Caps, 460 NCR Dollars Simply put, this is a blade, about a foot long, that fits to the under-side of your guns barrel. Similar to the laser sights mod, this bayonette can fit onto any rifle-grip firearm, or energy weapon. It can be coated with poisons. For combat purposes, when slashing or thrusting with this blade, it acts as a two handed melee weapon. Melee Damage +6, Bayonette Range: 1, Weapon Weight +3lbs, Weapon Range: -6 'Pistol Bayonette' 250 Denarius, 320 Caps, 400 NCR Dollars This is a shorter and more curved bayonette, crafted specifically for one-handed combustion firearms and energy weapons. It can be coated with poisons. For combat purposes, when slashing and thrusting with this blade,it acts as a one-handed melee weapon. Melee Damage +3, Bayonette Range: 1, Weapon Weight: +2lbs, Weapon range: -3 'Barbed Wire/Nails' 10 Denarius, 50 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars This mod is used only on blunt, two handed melee weapons, like the baseball bat and rebar club. Simply put, its a good bit of barbed wire wrapped around the end, or some nails driven though, offering some more damage. Weapon DAM. +5, Weapon Weight +1 lb 'Energy Weapon Mods' 'Prismatic Lens' 350 Denarius, 430 Caps, 510 NCR Dollars The Prismatic Lens Mod is meant to be used for semi-automatic lasers only, like the Laser Rifle and AEP7 Laser Pistol. In lamens terms, this mod introduces a small prism to the inside of your weapons barrel. The lens splits the laser beam into 3, increasing your weapons critical chance. Critical Chance +10%, Weapon Weight +1 lb 'Advanced Calibration' 125 Denarius, 200 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars The Advanced Calibration Modification is primarily used in laser weaponry. This mod lessens the consumption of your current ammunition type (i.e. microfusion cells, energy cells, etc.) without lowering the overall damage output, effectively raising your weapons magazine capacity by 50% rounded down. 'HS Electrode' 300 Denarius, 420 Caps, 500 NCR Dollars The Heated-Stream Electrode Modification is used in weapons that use plasma to damage your foes. This mod super-heats your plasma projectile to inflict more damage than usual. Because of the advanced cooling system introduced to this mod in 2067, its bulky and weighs a lot. DAM. +8, Weapon Weight +3 'Plasma Mag. Accelorator' 200 Denarius, 320 Caps, 400 NCR Dollars The Plasma Magnum Accelerator Mod introduces a high volt of electricity to the plasma projectile, making it travel farther, faster. This modification ultimately increases the range of your current plasma weapon. RNG. +5, Weapon Weight +1